We Are Number One
"We Are Number One" ("Somos os Melhores") é uma música de LazyTown, uma série infantil de televisão. ela aparece no episódio Robbie's Dream Team (Robbie e seu Time dos Sonhos), em que Robbie Rotten, o antagonista do programa, cria o seu próprio grupo para parar Sportacus, um superatleta que ensina às crianças de LazyTown à como ser saudável e fazer exercícios. A música é sobre Robbie tentando ensinar para o seu time dos sonhos como capturar um super-herói e se tornar um vilão. Clipe musical A música começa com Robbie Rotten perguntando para o seu time dos sonhos (Bobby, Tobby, e Flobby Rotten) se eles sabiam capturar um super-herói. Eles dizem que não e Robbie decide que irá mostrá-los como. Eles tentam capturar Sportacus de várias formas diferentes. Elas includem uma gaiola suspendida por um galho (que prende Robbie), uma rede gigante, uma maçã com açúcar o suficiente para paralisar Sportacus, uma rede menor, e cascas de banana que devia ter sido usada para Sportacus tropeçar nas mesmas, mas ao invés disso afeta o time de Robbie. A maçã é efetiva e faz com que Sportacus fique inconsciente e seja carregado pelo time até uma locação subterrânea. Enquanto isso, Robbie permanece na superfície, preparando um canhão para mandar Sportacus para longe. Porém seu plano é arruinado por Stephanie, uma das crianças que vivem em LazyTown, quando ela entrega uma maçã para Sportacus por um tubo. Ele come a maçã e ganha forças para se libertar de sua gaiola e atrair Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby para um jogo de futebol. Robbie repara no fato do seu time estar jogando futebol e, em fúria, corre atrás no seu time enquanto tropeça em um balde, que lhe manda até o canhão. O canhão é ativado e Robbie sai voando. O final do clipe musical mostra Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby caindo em um buraco que eles fizeram para Sportacus. History O primeiro rip de "We Are Number One", "Hilltop Chase - Kirby Super Star Ultra" foi enviado no canal de SiIvaGunner em 2 de Setembro de 2016 por Nape Mango. A música não teria virado um meme, no entanto, até 13 de Setembro, quando NBGMusic enviou "We Are Number One - LazyTown: The Video Game" no canal. O rip é um remix de We Are Number One com vários memes velhos mixados nele. Este rip futuramente virou o primeiro envio do canal a receber um milhão de views. Em 21 de Setembro, desde quando edições da abertura de The Nutshack tinham virado um meme no YouTube, "HEHEHE I AM A SUPAHSTAR WARRIA" fez o vídeo: "Nutshack but every Nutshack is replaced with We Are Number One""Nutshack but every Nutshack is replaced with We Are Number One" - YouTube. 21 de Setembro de 2016. Em 29 de Setembro, icesnort enviou uma edição deste vídeo: "look at this net""look at this net" - Youtube. 29 de Setembro de 2016. Em 10 de Outubro, quando Stefen Karl, o ator de Robbie Rotten em LazyTown, foi diagnosticado com câncer pancreático, uma página do gofundme foi iniciada. SiIvaGunner compartilhou o link em sua conta do twitter em 11 de Outubro"Stefan Karl, conhecido pelo seu trabalho como Robbie Rotten, precisa de sua ajuda. Se você puder, por favor mande o seu dinheiro para ajudá-lo." @GiivaSunner. Twitter. 11 de Outubro de 2016.. Em 15 de Outubro, xDEFCONx enviou "We Are Number One - Robbie Rotten (xDEFCONx Remake)", um remix da música em si, mostrada pelo Synthesia"We Are Number One - Robbie Rotten (xDEFCONx Remake)" - YouTube. October 16, 2016.. Em 25 de Outubro, MrMrMANGOHEAD fez diversos vídeos com Robbie Rotten dizendo "Don't let your kids watch it!" e começou uma longa série de edições do clipe musical de "We Are Number One". Com o primeiro deles sendo "We Are Number One but the saxophone instrument at the beginning is played through out + distortion""We Are Number One but the saxophone instrument at the beginning is played through out + distortion" YouTube. 25 de Outubro de 2016.. Os seus vídeos ficaram virais rapidamente. Em 27 de Outubro, um subreddit de "We Are Number One" foi criado, focado em envios de edições de "We Are Number One"r/wearenumberone. Subreddit de We are Number one.. Então mais e mais pessoas começaram a fazer edições do clipe musical no YouTube, com alguns deles chegando nos milhões de views. Em 11 de Dezembro, como um agradecimento para todos que contribuíram para o seu gofundme, Stefan Karl interpretou a música ao vivo com a equipe dos sonhos do programa e também lançou as stems da música, as quais causaram a aparição de muito mais remixes. Então MrMrMANGOHEAD virou um tópico controverso no canal, pelo fato dele ter uma página no Patreon para os seus memes sem esforço""We Are Number One but with an actually high effort edit"". @the8bits. Twitter. 12 de Dezembro de 2016."Eu não teria nenhum problema com MrMrMANGOHEAD se não fosse pelo fato dele ter feito um patreon." @the8bits. Twitter. 12 de Dezembro de 2016.. MrMrMANGOHEAD's foi criticado nos vídeos "We Are Number One (epic funny meme edition super remastered not gay) - LazyTown: The Video Game" e "A "Hard Day's Work" - Mr Rental: The Video Game" em 22 de Janeiro e 30 de Janeiro de 2017. SiIvaGunner continuou a postar rips com "We are Number One" durante a Crise da Volta Natalina do SiIvaGunner, exemplos contendo "Susume→Tomorrow - Love Live! School idol festival", "Rookie and Popple (Beta Mix) - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" e "Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon - Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo". Em 13 de Agosto de 2017, Stefan Karl compartilhou uma mensagem na sua página do gofundme, dizendo que ele estava atualmente livre das metástases do câncer"Eu estou livre de quaisquer metástases de câncer agora depois de passar por uma cirurgia de pulmão muito bem sucedida em Junho deste ano feita por uma das melhores equipes de cirurgia de fígado no mundo, Kristin Huld Haraldsdottir e Sigurdur Blöndal na Icelandic University Hospital." - Reportação No 18. Stefan Karl's Gofundme. 13 de Setembro de 2017.. Em 21 de Agosto de 2018, Stefan Karl faleceu devido à um câncer no ducto biliar.https://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-45264994 Letra da música References Playlist * Playlist de rips contendo We Are Number One Category:Memes Category:Frequently ripped tracks